Complications of Love
by ShiniBarton
Summary: A Lu Xun x Zhang He PWP I did. Lemony goodness for all...


Complications of Love (sorry, couldn't think of a name)

--

Rating: M for yaoi, PWP; Lu Xun x Zhang He, few bad words here and there

Summary: Lu Xun hears of the Butterfly General and is intrigued...to say the least. Lu Xun x Zhang He

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own these characters nor am I getting profit from this. Are you happy?! You've depressed me now! xD

Author's Note: Hola peoples. I have returned. If anyone cares, my absence was caused by an infected computer, school, and my sister planing for her wedding (the wedding's in February). Don't worry, I'm still working on Plan B and Birthday of Doom! I'll get 'em up when I can. I swear, weddings stress you o-u-t...

--

SB

* * *

Love is a complicated thing.

No really, it is.

You think all your life, 'I'm never gonna fall in love, especially not with a guy'.

And then when you see that guy, that guy who you said you were never gonna love?

The thought just slaps you right in the face.

So how did I find myself laying on my bed wide awake near midnight with a painful ache in my pants?

Let's just say that slap stung and I wanted the pain to go away.

There had been days, of course, where I could work in peace without my body making me aware of the fact that I am, indeed, a growing young man who has needs.

Needs of a sexual nature.

Many's a time I have been sitting in discussion with my fellow officers and had to move a billion times to hide that fact. Lord Sun Jian just stared. Sun Ce just looked at me like I was crazy. Lord Zhou Yu just looked worried.

And that bastard Gan Ning... let's not relive the discomfort. Something involving a cup of ice cold water falling into my lap...

Now, let's get back on subject here.

I had heard from soldiers who came back to the camp barely alive about some man called The Butterfly General. My first instinct was to laugh. I mean, what man possibly names themself something like that? And then I saw those claw marks on one of the men, and I got the strange urge to find him. Strangely enough, the thought of a man with claws aroused me.

Creepy, isn't it?

Some men described him as a huge man with no teeth and a hideous face, which immediately wilted all my hopes and imaginations (and something else...). Then someone else described him as a man almost like Lord Zhou Yu, a beautiful man with long hair and a sophisticated air about him.

Now THAT I could work with.

So one day, I happened to be riding when I caught a glimpse of a claw.

Gods if I almost didn't fall off the horse. He was eye-droppingly gorgeous!

His hair was back in a bun topped off with a golden comb, and there were purple wings on his back. His clothes were different hues of purple with gold and blue.

And I had to look like a man staring at an oncoming avalanche for a few minutes. I hadn't noticed where I was until one of my men jumped in front of me to stop an oncoming arrow.

I slid off my horse and took minor note of the dead bodies around. Then I happened to look straight into his face.

"You must like what you see, young Wu strategist," the voice purred.

Oh Gods! It purrs too!

When I didn't answer him, he chuckled. A deep, throaty chuckle.

"I must admit, I like what I see," his eyes took on a playful gleam.

My throat dried and my body numbed. The man was actually... flirting with me!

"What is your name, my Lord?" he asked me.

"Lu Xun," I cleared my throat. "And yours?"

"Zhang He," the general bowed. "It it my pleasure to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," I wanted to throw myself in his arms and have him gallop away on my horse so we could live happily ever after.

Zhang He smiled.

"Well Lu Xun, it seems we have met in unfortunate circumstances." He nodded his head slightly. "Until we meet again."

"Will we meet again, Zhang He?" I asked.

"I think you can count on that."

And with that, he walked away. Fluttered away, if you will.

Those events bring us to the now, present, and current situation: me lying on my bed with a most painful hard-on.

I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to sleep, and it seems that I was right. My erection, in its uncooperative nature, just seems to get harder by the minute, even though I demand for it to go away.

My mind is filled with how Zhang He would look on top of me... lying next to me...screaming for me...

Be it that I am a virgin, I have the idea of how this whole sex thing works. Of course, there were different steps to be taken when a man was with a woman and a man was with a man. Sadly, Gan Ning has explained to me the physics and nature behind sex.

So maybe that's why there was a small vial of oil in my dresser... and one under my pillow...

But anyway, there was another feeling. A feeling that somehow he would come into the castle, find my room, and have dirty, filthy sex with me.

I told the guards to let him in, if he did happen to come. I don't want him getting himself killed just to see me.

"I told you we would meet again."

I sit up to look at my visitor. Soon-to-be lover, to be correct.

Zhang He wore the same outfit I had seen him in, but it was in a different shade of purple and his hair was in a ponytail, and there were no claws.

"You seem surprised to see me," he chuckles and walks towards me, then sits on the bed.

"No, I thought you'd come. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

He smiles at me and leans closer.

"That's sweet of you," his breath ghosts across my lips and my eyes flutter shut. "You've been on my mind as well. In different positions, writhing beneath me in blissful unadulterated ecstasy... and so much more, young one. Would you like me to show you?"

The way those lips grazed mine sends my hormones in a greater frenzy, and I moan at his provocative words.

"Oh yes," I whisper before pulling our lips together. I want all of him against me, and his teasing is not helping the situation.

He's skilled tongue glides along mine gracefully, and he makes a deep rumbling sound in his throat.

Such a delicious sound.

"Will anyone hear us?" he asks me breathily.

"Banquet for his daughter's birthday," I respond.

"Good, because I plan on making you scream for me tonight," he kisses my ear and pushes me back on the bed.

Sounds like a good plan to me.

We kiss passionately and I feel his hands stroke my rapidly-warming body. Lean fingers ghost over my erection and I gasp in his mouth.

"Y-Your clothes need to g-go," I stutter, groaning as his hands take my member in a loose grip.

He sits up to unbutton his shirt and I can't help but stare at his muscular chest and hands as they graze his nipples before moving to his silk pants. Zhang He's erection soon springs free and my eyes bulge. He chuckles.

"Don't worry, it'll all fit," he whispers softly, kissing my forehead. He takes off my own pants and throws them out of the way. I smirk as I see him lick his lips.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look," is all I hear him whisper before he kisses me again. A kiss that makes me tingle and shiver with anticipation and a feeling damn near heavenly.

Those lips then move down to my neck and then I feel teeth.

Well, don't know how I'm going to hide a hickey tomorrow, but we'll worry about that later.

Zhang He hums as he moves to my chest to toy with a nipple. I groan from the heat of his sinful mouth. He moves to the other and moves south... oh so slowly. So slowly that I whimper in anxiousness and squirm. The butterfly exhales right at the base of my member and I moan deeply. It almost tickled.

"Anxious are we?" he questions me with a raised brow.

"I can't take much more teasing," I tell him. I had been with the erection for a while, so if he didn't do something about it soon I would.

He smiles before leaning down and engulfing me completely. I nearly scream. I can feel his velvety tongue caress me and bring me closer to the edge. He moans around me and I feel my eyes roll back into my head. I undo his ponytail and thread my hands in soft hair, thrusting up into his mouth.

"Oh Gods, I'm going t-to--" I shakily moan as he sucks harder and I spill myself into his mouth. Zhang He swallows and looks up at me seductively. I pant for a second before warm lips take mine again. It's odd to taste myself on his tongue, but it's not unpleasant.

"Feel what you're doing to me," he takes my hand and places it on his own now-solid length. I smirk.

"Can I taste you?" I ask, sliding a finger along the tip of his member and bringing its juice to my lips to lick away. He moans.

"I thought you'd never ask," he murmurs softly.

We roll over and I do the same to him: trail kisses and bites down his body. Moans and soft whispers of encouragement fall from his warm lips that threaten to make me hard again. Zhang He sits up on his elbows to look down at me as I look at his erection. He laughs softly.

"Don't worry, it won't bite," I shiver at the sheer sexiness of his words.

I pull it up to my lips and place a soft kiss on the tip before taking it into my mouth. He moans loudly in approval. I take him in inch by inch, and I relax my throat to take it all in.

Surprisingly it all fits.

Tremors rake through his body and a hands weaves itself in my short brown locks.

"M-move," he says softly.

I bob my head slowly for a while before adding my hand to stroke what's not in my mouth. My tongue ravels and swirls around and I hear him moan my name deliciously.

"S-stop... oh Xun..." I hear him pant. I pull away and lag my tongue behind.

Well, for a virgin I don't seem to be doing too badly.

"Will you let me take you, love?" he asks me, still trying to breathe normally.

My throat dried. He still thought he had to ask me that?

I nod in response. We roll over again and I hand him the vial of oil. He grins and takes it.

"This might hurt," he warns me before slicking a finger and siding it inside me. I wince a little before I feel his lips on mine. The finger worms its way in my most private of places, and soon he adds another. The initial pain is soon replaced with pleasure and I find myself consumed by lust for this beautiful man atop of me. More fingers wander inside me and then they stroke that special spot. I scream the butterfly's name and he kisses my neck.

"I don't think I'll be able to get enough of you," he whispers against my heated skin.

"L-Likewise," I moan helplessly.

Gods I feel like I'm going to explode! He sits up and removes his fingers while I take the oil and coat his length. Zhang He trembles and moans.

"Take me," I kiss his ear while I massage him, "I need you inside me."

He moans again and pushes me back down to ready himself at my entrance. I wrap my arms invitingly around his hips as he slowly pushes inside me. We both groan at the feeling. It stings a little to be stretched like this, but I feel him kiss me again and the pain ebbs away. I clench around him and take his gasp from him. The butterfly rocks gently and I groan. He almost pulls out completely before pushing in to the hilt. My lips quiver as moans and his name twine into the air.

"H-Harder," I lick my lips, inwardly smirking as he groans for me. Zhang He complies, mustering his strength and thrusting harder and faster. Pleasure ripples through our conjoined bodies as He hovers over me.

"You... s-so good... nnnnggnngg..." he moans in my ear. I groan.

"Y-Yes... I'm close He... I'm gonna--!" My words are cut short as he hits that special spot repeatedly with deadly accuracy. We moan and groan and pant together as we are pulled closer to the edge.

Another searing kiss between us and I see the blinding light. Our screams mingle in our mouths as we reach completion together.

We fall back on my bed in a sweaty, panting mess.

"Oh Gods... that was..." I huff.

He kisses me again.

"I agree, sweetheart.."

* * *

Reviews. Make. Me. Type. Faster! Please. Review! xD

--

SB


End file.
